residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Bradstreet
} - HE= } - FoL= } }} | born =August 25th, 1982 | died = | age = | height =168 cm (5'6") | mass =56 kg (123 lb.) | R/N =Caucasian/American | gender =Female | blood = | family = | occupation =BSAA SOU (?-2005) SOA (2005- ) | relationship= | status =Alive | continuity =Zergverse | appearances=''Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution'' Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus | voice = | portrayer = | mocap = }} Jane Bradstreet is a Special Operations Agent of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance's North American Branch. Biography Jane joined the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance's North American Branch before the year 2005. Steel Chariots' First Strike (2005) In the year 2005, a large number of hunters were released into the urban township of Tungmen, Taiwan. The BSAA sent a Special Operations Unit, one that included Jane, to exterminate the hunters and defend any survivors. Due to the intensity of the attack, all of Jane's teammates were killed. Jane met up with Dom Lee, a survivor she found, and she began escorting him to the extraction point of an incoming BSAA chopper. While Jane and Dom made their way, a flashbang grenade incapacitated both of them. When Jane recovered, Dom was nowhere to be found. Reinforcements arrived shortly after and killed all of the remaining hunters. Following the attack on Tungment, Jane became a Special Operations Agent. Three months later, a city off the west coast of Canada called Ogilvie suffered a bioterrorist attack from B.O.W.s that had never been seen before. The BSAA tracked the source of the attack to a cargo ship and sent Jane to the vessel to investigate. Jane discovered that the ship was steered via computer and remained on board until it reached its destination, which was a remote island in the Pacific Ocean. Once the vessel docked, Jane sneaked her way off the vessel and into the facility that was the source of the B.O.W.s. On her way deeper into the facility, Jane came across an unoccupied security room and found Dom in a cell. Disgusted that Dom was being experimented on, Jane decided that rescuing Dom was another priority. Once she figured out exactly where Dom was being held, she immediately went to his cell, killed the nearby guards, and freed the prisoner. Dom explained to Jane that Charles Burr, the head researcher of the facility, had been using the virus in his blood to develop bioweapons. Ultimately, the whole facility was alerted of Dom's rescue. To prevent their escape, Burr locked down all doors of the building and released his bioweapons after Dom and Jane. When a handful of lesser bioweapons proved to be unsuccessful, Burr started to unleash his more powerful creatures, ignoring the fact that doing so was overkill for a mere pair of humans. Regardless, Dom and Jane were able to find weapons strong enough to eliminate these monstrosities, narrowly surviving each encounter. Having no way of leaving the facility, due to the building's doors being locked down, Jane and Dom decided to confront Burr directly. On their way to the control room, they briefly caught glimpses of Tony Wesker, who was also on his way to Burr. Jane and Dom entered the control room, only to find that Burr had mutated into a centaur-like creature. Not as powerful as his better creations, Burr was killed in his struggle to finish off Jane and Dom. Jane ran to the controls of the building, only to find out that the doors had already been opened. On their way out, Dom and Jane faced Burr's ultimate bioweapon – Surtr. Throwing everything they had at the massive creature, Dom and Jane eventually brought it down. Jane told Dom to follow her to the island's port, hoping that there would be ships remaining. Even outdoors, bioweapons continued to chase after Jane and Dom, but were unable to prevent them from reaching the docks. As Jane and Dom left island, the Lyngbakr, yet another one of Burr’s creations, attacked the ship. With the vessel sinking, Jane and Dom boarded a lifeboat. Well-equipped, the two of them put down the mutated shark. BSAA helicopters arrived a few hours later to extract Jane and Dom, and the latter was then taken into BSAA custody. Personality Abilities and Skills Physical appearance and traits Jane is a young Caucasian woman with slanted, dark brown eyes and long, wavy light-brown hair that is often tied in a bun. As a character in multiple titles, Jane has gone through multiple outfits, each of which exhibit the color of orange in some form. In Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution, Jane initially wears a standard BSAA SOU battle dress uniform that consists of a gray combat fatigue, gloves, boots, and an olive drab bulletproof vest and gray knee protectors; in addition to the standard SOU attire, she also wears an orange curved boonie hat. As a Special Operations Agent, Jane wears a black and orange wetsuit with black gloves and black diving boots. In [[The Mercenaries (RE:HE)|the Mercenaries minigame of RE:HE]], Jane also possesses a bonus costume, where she wears an orange bikini. In Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution 2, Jane wears formfitting leather shirt and pants, the former of which is colored an orange camouflage pattern. She also wears an orange beret, black gloves, and black combat boots. Gallery IMG_1342.jpg|Jane as a BSAA SOU operative